Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pneumatic tires, and in particular relates to a pneumatic tire capable of improving wet performance, uneven wear resistance and steering stability in cornering in good balance.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-338628 discloses a racing pneumatic tire usable for public roads, for example. The racing pneumatic tire includes a tread portion provided with only a single circumferentially and continuously extending main groove on an inboard portion between the tire equator and an inboard tread edge in order to ensure wet performance on public roads.
Unfortunately, the racing pneumatic tire disclosed in the publication is apt to have poor wet performance.